Modern storage devices, such as hard disk drives, generally provide some form of cache memory in addition to the hard disk storage due to the latency difference between hard disk drives and solid state memory. The latency and throughput of hard disk drives are limited by the rotational speed of the platters while the seek time is related to the speed of the hard drive heads movements as well as the rotational speed. Storage arrays (also referred to as storage servers or storage systems), like other computer systems, use caching to enhance storage access performance.